Anne Bonny
is a female pirate who operates in the Bahamas during the early eighteenth century. Beautiful but cold-blooded, Bonny is Rackham's lover, and Vane's deadliest henchman. Her youthful looks mask a borderline-psychopathic personality. By the end of the series, she survives at the final battle, is reunited with Jack and she and Jack Rackham are the only pirate captains still sailing under the black, albeit in secret. Biography Background Most of Anne Bonny's past is shrouded in mystery. When she was a 13-year old girl, she married a man who repeatedly abused her, letting his colleagues rape her. One day, they were in a tavern, and a man saw Anne's husband hurting her. The man slit her husband's throat. That man was Jack Rackham, and Anne joined him. The two became lovers, and, at some point before 1715, they joined the pirate crew of Charles Vane. Over the years, Anne became a cold-blooded killer. Season One Bonny first appeared on the beach during the confrontation between Singleton and Mosiah. When she appeared to threaten Mosiah, Levi nonchalantly approached her with his cutlass. Levi's attack on Bonny failed as she quickly outmanœuvred and killed him. After the confrontation on the beach, She went to the inn with Jack Rackham and Charles Vane. After talking about the captain's plans, she bluntly told Rackham she wanted to have sex, and they headed out. The next morning, she was with Rackham when Max arrived and told him about the schedule of the Urca de Lima, and how she might know somebody willing to sell it. Later, after Eleanor discovered the mistreatment of Max, and that Vane has had her locked up to be raped and abused by his crew, Eleanor told them that the only way they will ever be allowed to do business again on the island is by joining Flints crew and letting him use their ship. Anne is among those who tried to leave to join Flint, but was stopped by Vane, preventing her form joining Flints crew. As a way to repay the cost to Vane's crew, Max went into his services, allowing the remaining members of the crew to have sex with her for no cost until the debt was repaid. During Max's stay, Bonny became increasingly angry about how Max's treatment by the Ranger crew. She would eventually go talk to Max. She told Max that she must start fighting back and that one time a member of the Ranger's crew put his balls on her shoulder as a joke and that she cut them off. As things progress, Anne began to stand guard outside Max's tent in an attempt to prevent abuse. Despite her attempts, she was unable to prevent Hamund from mistreating Max. She knew that if she were to start a fight, she would be by herself against the remaining crew. Having no other options, she went to Eleanor and asked for her help. Together, Bonny and Eleanor created a plan to kill the'' Ranger'' crew. While she only wanted Hamund dead, one death would have drawn attention to one or both of them, resulting in the deaths of the remaining Ranger crew being unavoidable. Her plan was to use John Silver to convince Hamund that only half the pearls were lost during the events at the Wrecks. They would confront Rackham and Bonny, who would give in and tell them where the remaining pearls where hidden. When Rackham and Anne led the crew to the "treasure", they were met by some of Eleanor's men, who slaughtered the remaining crew. During the ambush, Bonny personally killed Hamund as he tried to escape. After the death of the Ranger's crew, she and Rackham return to managing the brothel. Whilst having sex, Anne points out Rackham is distracted. Jack admits he has a lot on his mind, including the brothel's finances. Frustrated and unsatisfied, she left their room with him still tied to the bed. She later stormed into Rackham's room while he was bathing, scolding him for not consulting her on the decision to release Mrs. Mapleton, who told all of Nassau of Jack's deception. Jack calmingly tells her that her that gossip means little, as those that would otherwise care are enjoying discounts at the brothel, a strategy which proved affective in avoiding potential repercussions to Noonan's fate. Anne becomes even more upset at how calm Jack is, then accuses him of having sex with Max before storming out. As she is leaving she passes Max's room as she is changing, and they catch each others eye before Anne turns and leaves. After Vane's takeover of the fort overlooking the port, Anne walks in during the confrontation between Jack and their former captain. She watches as he tells Jack that he knows his involvement in Hamund's death, and how he choose Anne over the crew. Because of this, Vane promises to make sure that everyone on the island knows what happened, making it impossible for Jack to ever have his own crew or be trusted by another. Vane then leaves both of them in the brothel as the realizations of what just happened sinks in. Season Two After being blacklisted alongside Rackham, Bonny continues to attempt to run the brothel alongside him and Max. Due to Rackham's new reputation, he spends more time sulking and recovering from beatings then actually running anything, leaving much of the work to the women. After discovering that Max made a deal behind their backs, she became furious with her actions. Jack talked to her about the situation. After that, Max seduces Anne. She is upset and confused about her night with Max. However, she continues the affair, even sneaking out of her bed with Jack to be with Max. Eventually Jack discovers the affair and confronts Anne, telling her that Max is only sleeping with her to drive a wedge between them and manipulate her. Meanwhile, Rackham comes up with an idea so that Bonny and he may sail again. He resolves to acquire his own ship and crew, and use the leads that Max receives to enrich the three of them with equal profit of the spoils. However, Rackham's attempts attempts at recruiting a crew end in abject failure, due to his reputation. That continues until Max finds out information on a hostage held by a pirate called Ned Low for Charles Vane, in exchange for him forgiving Rackham and Bonny. Max continues to demonstrate her shrewdness when she helps manipulate an influential pirate named Featherstone to join Rackham, along with 28 other men and their ship. However, the new crew will not accept both Max and Bonny receiving such a significant share of any future profits. Rackham, having resolved that Max's involvement is critical to the venture's success, tells Bonny she must stay ashore for a while. Perceiving that Rackham values Max over herself, Bonny storms off. Bonny tries to join another crew, but she is rejected, causing her to snatch a marling spike and punch it into the man's jaw, causing him to lose several teeth. Still in a fury, Bonny returns to the brothel and spies Charlotte with one of Flint's crew. She storms into the room, puts a knife to Logan's throat, and demands to know where the gold is. Logan, sure that Bonny will not harm him because he is one of Flint's men, insults her. Bonny then cuts his throat and then immediately stabs Charlotte to death with her dagger. Max finds out and tells Bonny that there may be serious consequences to what Bonny has done, but that she will protect her. However, Bonny soon leaves Nassau. She gets as far as Port Royal, but then decided to return, arriving just in time to save Rackham and his quartermaster from would-be assassins, quickly killing both men. Taking refuge in the brothel, Max insists that they must leave immediately. Aboard the ''Colonial Dawn'', en route to the Urca gold, Rackham and Bonny reconcile; she tells him that, though they will never marry, they will be together until they are both dead. The Spanish men on the beach put up an admirable fight, but Rackham and Bonny’s crew win the day. They return to Nassau with not only the Colonial Dawn but also the salvaged ''Walrus'' in order to carry all the gold. They meet Max at the beach, and Rackham tells her he wants to show her something "shiny". He takes her into the hold of one of the ships, revealing the long-desired Urca gold. Max smiles in the light of the glittering gold. Season Three In the months since the end of Season 2, the Urca gold has been split between Bonny, Rackham, Max, Flint, Vane, and their crews. Rackham and Bonny have been placed in charge of restoring the fort in Nassau, however with the pirates' new-found wealth, they cannot get anyone to work. Rackham reluctantly tricks Vane, a staunch opponent of slavery, into capturing a slave ship, and using the slaves to rebuild the fort. Fearing that the Spanish or English will respond overwhelmingly to the theft of the gold, Max tries to persuade Rackham and Bonny to exchange their gold for pearls, so it is easier to transport should they need to abandon the island. Soon, Blackbeard arrives in Nassau, and proves himself a volcano building towards its inevitable eruption. Rackham and Bonny agree to Max's plan - as long as it's done quietly. Soon, news reaches Nassau of the imminent arrival of Woodes Rogers, and a Royal Naval fleet, intent on re-establishing English governance. Rackham insists they must rally the pirates for the defence of Nassau, with Blackbeard stepping in to coordinate the pirate fleet in Flint's absence. The pirates fight to save Nassau proves short-lived. Governor Rogers offers the pirates all pardons and most accept. Bonny, Rackham, Vane and their crew are stuck in the fort with men gathering outside for the bounty on Vane. Rackham is forced to acknowledge that the defence of Nassau is over and comes up with a new plan: to destroy a portion of the fort so Vane can escape with Blackbeard’s fleet. Rackham and Bonny also flee Nassau overland with their share of pearls. Max elects to stay and build a life for herself under English governance, ending her relationship with Bonny. However when they are almost clean away, Rackham has a change of heart. He insists he wants to keep his name by going to Nassau to take the pardon. Bonny thinks he is an idiot. Unbeknownst to Rackham, Governor Rogers has learned that the Spanish are insisting that all of the Urca gold must be returned, including Rackham and Bonny's shares. When Rackham attempts to garner a pardon, he is immediately taken into custody. Rackham sends a letter to Bonny seemingly instructing her to turn over the pearls, but secretly telling her to take the cache and run. Bonny follows Rackham’s orders, and kills Rogers' messenger. Later, Max meets Bonny alone, and, claiming that Rackham is being tortured, tries to persuade her to give up the cache. Bonny initially refuses, but Vane convinces her to give up the cache, so that they can ambush the convoy taking Rackham and the cache to the Spanish. They learn the convoy route through the prostitute Idelle, and swiftly attack it on horseback. After killing all of Rogers’ soldiers in the convoy, Vane shoots the wheel of the carriage sending it careening off the road. Jack is banged up pretty badly, but alive, and Anne and he share a passionate kiss. Vane urges Flint to take the pearls and go ahead, while he and Anne free Rackham from his chains. Rackham and Bonny flee as they spot more of the Governor’s men approaching. However, Vane is eventually outnumbered and arrested. Bonny and Rackham catch up with Flint on the beach, and send Billy Bones to Nassau to stir resentment towards Rogers, and try and rescue Vane. On the Maroon Island, Rackham and Bonny contemplate the cache, which to them now represents Vane’s sacrifice. As Flint and the community prepare for the English fleet to attack the island, Rackham asks Flint to command the Walrus during the battle. Rackham will strive to meet Vane’s own ideals and avenge his name. While Rackham and Bonny are preparing to attack the overwhelming English fleet, a second fleet appears to the East, which Rackham recognizes as Blackbeard’s. They persuades Teach join the fight. While the two fleets engage cannon fire, Bonny leads a boarding party swimming unnoticed to capture one of the English ships. They open fire on the rest of the fleet, forcing them to retreat. Season Four After their victory on Maroon Island, Bonny and Rackham sails with Blackbeard as the pirates set their sights on retaking Nassau. What was supposed to be an invasion of overwhelming force, only ends in disaster. Woodes Rogers continues to demonstrate his cunning, sinking ships as a hidden blockade to the harbour. Most of pirate fleet run aground within range of Nassau’s cannons, and bloody carnage ensues. The only ship not caught is Blackbeard’s, which makes a tactical retreat to draw Rogers’ fleet away from the survivors. Blackbeard’s ship is quickly chased down by the nimble navy sloops. Rackham insists on fighting in the vanguard as they repel the boarders, risking his life to become worthy in Blackbeard’s eyes. In the aftermath, Bonny sets him straight; honour Charles Vane’s sacrifice by doing things his own way. However, Jack is blinded by the stars in his eyes when he stands on the quarterdeck next to Blackbeard; his ego demands he go down in history. Returning to blockade Nassau port, Blackbeard orders Bonny to sneak into Nassau and kidnap Eleanor, instead of pursing the Governor’s ship which is preparing to sail. However, Bonny confides that she no longer has any room in her heart for vengeance; not on Eleanor, nor on Max. It’s up to Rackham to relay her sentiments to Blackbeard, which he does by eloquently invoking their mutual fondness for Vane; he always focused on the best move to achieve their ultimate goal. Go after Rogers it is. After raking Rogers’ ship with cannon fire, Blackbeard and Bonny lead the boarding party. Once aboard, something doesn’t feel right and with good reason. Rogers springs his trap and a bloody battle ensues. In the end, the unthinkable happens; Blackbeard is captured. Rackham watches helplessly from aboard The Revenge, and unfurls the white flag. In the aftermath, Jack and Bonny look on as Blackbeard is callously keelhauled three times, dragging him under the ship covered with razor sharp barnacles. Rackham, who was next in line, is only spared by Blackbeard’s defiance to the end. When Rogers learns that Nassau has fallen, he orders his lieutenant to take his sloop and deliver the pirates to Port Royal to hang. Although he agrees, he’ll dole out a little retribution first by having Mr. Milton bludgeon some of the pirates to death one by one. Eventually, Bonny has had enough. Why survive only to swing in Port Royal? She convinces Jack not to name another pirate, certain she’ll be picked her next. In the bloody brawl that follows, Bonny is almost pummelled to death, but desperately manages to grab the keys, and free her brethren. They take the ship, but Bonny is left barely clinging to life. Afterwards, Bonny is bedridden from her fight with the English bruiser. During the Spanish raid on Nassau, Max joins them onboard and tries to make peace with her, but Bonny wants none of it. However, there is nothing worse than having too much time to think and that is all Bonny has had. She is torn on the subject of Max, though Rackham insists that she doesn’t visit Bonny again. When Jack makes the deal with Marion Guthrie, Bonny stays behind in Philadelphia to recuperate with Max. Eventually, she asks Idelle to get her a ship accepting passengers so she can leave. However, Idelle takes a moment to give her some home truths, reminding Bonny that she killed her friend Charlotte for no good reason. Max was the only reason she wasn’t killed for it. And yet, she wants to throw that away. Later, Max returns from trying to secure their alliance with Marion Guthrie. She tells her that grandma Guthrie offered her everything she’d ever dreamed of, if she’d marry a man from society. However, she refused, fearing that it would ruin her chances of rekindling things with Bonny. This seems to reconcile the pair. In the end, Nassau is a legitimate flourishing port under new Governor Augustus Featherstone, although the real power behind the throne is Max. While piracy is officially disapproved of, Bonny and Rackham still covertly sail under the black. Among their crew is a young kid by the name of Mark Read. Personality and Appearance Anne is beautiful but cold-blooded, with a permanent glare from beneath her hat. Her youthful looks mask a troubled personality. She carries two daggers and has no hesitation to use them on bigger enemies. Her back is heavily scarred from multiple floggings, presumably courtesy of her late husband. She's disgusted when she sees Max being equally badly treated by Vane's crew. Bonny is more masculine than her flamboyant lover, Rackham, for whom she'd die. In the second season, the love triangle between Rackham, Max and her almost causes conflict between them, but it always comes back to them declaring their devotion to each other. When Rackham seemingly abandons her for the partnership with Max, she is devastated and she becomes uncontrollably violent. Over the series, Bonny becomes increasingly self-confident, proud in defense of those she loves. She's no longer driven by vengeance; not on Eleanor, nor on Max. Unlike Jack, she can see that the days of the legendary outlaws of the open sea are coming to an end, and isn't blinded by stars in her eyes when standing on the quarterdeck next to Blackbeard. Trivia * The real-life Anne Bonny (née McCormac) is believed to have born in c. 1700 (although some sources suggest 1690) in County Cork, Ireland. She travelled to the Americas as a young child with her mother and father. Soon after arriving in the New World, her mother died. She was considered an attractive young lady and also possessed a fiery temper. At age 13, she allegedly stabbed a servant girl with a table knife. For her reckless attitude and thrill-seeking behaviour, she was disowned by her father as a teenager after running away with small-time pirate James Bonny, whom she married in 1716. Soon thereafter, she took up with Jack "Calico Jack" Rackham, divorcing her husband and becoming his mistress and partner in piracy. After Jack's capture and execution, Bonny was imprisoned in Port Royal, but disappeared soon after. It has been hypothesized that her father, having contacts in Jamaica, managed the bribe the governor to have her released and returned to him in South Carolina, where he was a wealthy landowner. Some sources even suggest that she was remarried to a Virginia planter, had children, and lived out the rest of her days in the North American colonies until her death in 1782. *According to Charles Johnson's A General History of the Pyrates, Anne Bonny was born in 1702, which would make her 13-year old at the time in which the series is set. In the series, however, she is portrayed by 26-year old actress, Clara Paget. *In the series, Anne Bonny is a key member of Charles Vane's crew, and the lover of his quartermaster Jack Rackham, in 1715. The real Rackham and Bonny didn't meet until 1718, by which time he was a captain in his own right. She may never have met Vane. Memorable Quotes Image Gallery Black-sails-clara-paget.jpg Anne.jpg bonnyhatless.jpg Anne black-sails-2014.jpg Eleanor Anne.jpg Bonny Rackham.jpg Black-sails-cast.jpg Image4.jpg bonnylook.jpg bonnyhamund.jpg Image.jpg imi.jpg annebonny5.jpg External Links * Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Historical Characters Category:Pirate Category:Ranger Crew Category:Colonial Dawn Crew Category:Spy